


(With a Brush of My Fingertips) You, Checkmate

by milbbangjju



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern Royalty, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!younghoon, jjubbang, milbbang, the second chapter is PWP-ish, top!hyunjae, top!juyeon, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milbbangjju/pseuds/milbbangjju
Summary: just with a brush of fingertips, kim younghoon got both lee jaehyun and lee juyeon captivated.even though the two knights weren’t willing to let the prince win the game, in the end, the winner was the one who took it all.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> imagine this with juyeon and hyunjae wearing their checkmate outfits. and perhaps younghoon with his KBS Gayo Daechukje 202 outfit :D

it used to be younghoon and jaehyun only, and jaehyun believed that things would remain the same

the prince and him had always been together since the beginning. being a son of the royal family’s high ranked knight, jaehyun was raised as the prince’s playmate. as the two grew up together, they became closer than anyone else. jaehyun’s playful yet caring trait matched well with younghoon’s timid yet affectionate personality.

their connection made jaehyun believe that the prince and him were destined to be together. as soon as jaehyun finished his training to be one of the royal knights, he was even assigned as younghoon’s personal guard.

as the prince’s personal knight, of course jaehyun was responsible for younghoon’s well-being and safety, making him the one who kept the prince company 24/7. then, things somehow progressed into something unexpected. 

it happened on a chilly winter night. before they knew it, jaehyun already had younghoon underneath him, right on the prince’s spacious bed. younghoon’s soft skin pressed against his own, his eyes glistened, emitting intoxicating moans as jaehyun moved inside him. 

without them realizing, it had become something constant, the nights they spent together like that already became countless. each time they became one with each other, jaehyun believed that younghoon loved him, just like how he loved the prince. 

but, changes were inevitable and time sided with no one. things started to crumble apart-at least for jaehyun, when he received a call from the palace. turned out that he has been assigned to become one of the commanders for the royal family.

it was supposed to be a good thing, an achievement. but jaehyun couldn’t find himself feel truly happy about it, because it meant someone else would take his position as younghoon’s personal knight.

that’s when lee juyeon appeared in their life-in younghoon’s life to be exact.

lee juyeon. the man was famous for being one of the brightest among the knights in training. highly skilled in swordsmanship, notable strength in combat, as well as a genius in tactics, that’s what lee juyeon was known for. 

when jaehyun received the news about his newly assigned position, he began to question about the person that would replace him as younghoon’s personal guard. and it turned out to be lee juyeon.

as the one who shouldered the duty as younghoon’s personal knight for a long time, jaehyun was responsible to be the younger man’s mentor before leaving his post, and that included formally introducing juyeon to younghoon. 

and there was something which jaehyun found hard to ignore as the prince and his soon-to-be personal knight met each other for the first time.

it was the way juyeon looked at the prince with adoring eyes.

\---

sometimes, younghoon couldn’t help but wonder what love was. being the one and only royal prince, he had met countless beautiful ladies. from the princess from a neighbouring country to the daughter of the wealthiest duke, yet none of them managed to gain younghoon’s attention.

perhaps, the closest thing he could call love was lee jaehyun, the person who stayed by his side longer and closer than anyone else ever did, and also the very person who took his first.

yet, even with all the experiences and memories he shared with jaehyun, younghoon still found himself questioning. was the thing he shared with jaehyun really love? or was it a mere lust?

he was aware it sounded messed up, but he couldn’t deny that question of his.

days passed by, younghoon continued to wonder, and that’s when lee juyeon suddenly appeared in his life. 

contrary to his appearance, the young man was filled with innocence, and it intrigued younghoon.

juyeon’s existence made the prince felt a kind of thrill and curiosity he had never felt before-- not even when he was with jaehyun. younghoon found it rather ironic, considering that the young man was assigned to be jaehyun’s replacement. 

and all younghoon needed to fill his curiosity was a brush of his fingertips, his hand grazing against the younger man’s strong arm as he drew his knight into something unfathomable. before they realized it, the prince was already laid down on the mattress, juyeon’s firm body was pressed against his as their lips met in a heated kiss.

it gave younghoon some sort of a _deja vu_ , images of his first night with jaehyun flashing to his mind.

“your majesty…” juyeon muttered in his deep voice as he broke the kiss, hesitation apparent on his visage even as he had younghoon’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

younghoon was completely aware that the younger man was filled with both doubt and fear. unlike him and jaehyun who knew each other for a long time, lee juyeon was just a newly assigned personal knight. they barely knew one another, and if somebody found out, people would probably accuse the young knight for lying a finger on the royal prince.

younghoon knew that, and yet he still continued to push juyeon’s button.

“call me by my name, juyeon”

the younger man didn’t even know what had gotten into him. just like that, just by that single order, every ounce of hesitation juyeon was having suddenly disappeared, replaced by want and need.

the next moment, he already got lost in an overwhelming pleasure, groaning as the prince’s walls clenched tightly around his manhood each time he moved and thrusted deeper, all hesitation gone.

meanwhile, all of younghoon’s curiosity was answered as he moaned and writhed underneath his knight. 

he finally realized that he didn’t know such a thing called love.

all he wanted was pleasure.

either with jaehyun or with juyeon, for him, it was nothing but lust.

\---

juyeon was in love. he was in love with the prince. 

he knew that it was wrong, to fall in love with someone whose social status belonged to a completely different level from him, not to mention that his duty was to guard and protect that person.

he knew it was wrong, yet juyeon was unable to help his own feelings. after the first night they spent together, the prince would stay in his mind. whether it was day or night, all he could think about was kim younghoon. the prince was so beautiful, and juyeon couldn’t help but fall in love.

little did he know, that he wasn’t the only person who had experienced it with the prince. he wasn’t the only one who had ever seen the prince in that state.

before him, there was lee jaehyun.

one night, he finally discovered the bitter truth. at that time, the prince insisted that he didn’t have to stay on guard and could take some time off since someone ‘trustworthy’ would be in charge. when asked about who it was, the prince told him that it was his former personal guard, lee jaehyun.

the prince’s answer only got him questioning things even further. feeling unconvinced, juyeon decided to pay a visit to the prince’s chamber that night.

the voice he heard as he stood right in front of the door became his answer, making him stop his steps from entering the chamber.

the sound of the prince’s familiar moan could be heard even from the outside. 

_“jaehyun-”_ juyeon’s eyes widened as he heard the name.

 _“ahh… yeah, right there, you’re so good, jaehyun- ah!_ ” as he continued listening to the prince’s voice, juyeon found himself clenching his fist, his fingernail digging into his own skin.

he was not the only one for the prince, and definitely not the first. 

\---

“are you mine, younghoon?” it was definitely not easy to utter that question. in fact, it took a lot of courage for jaehyun to ask the question.

the two were entangled with one another in the prince’s bed, the room reeked heavy of sex.

“you know i don’t belong to anyone, jaehyun. or more like, i can’t belong to anyone.” younghoon’s answer was simple, and expected. yet jaehyun still felt an ache inside his heart.

all this time, jaehyun never bothered to ask such a thing to the prince. he knew that there was no way the prince and him would ever be together--at least officially. as the one and only royal prince, someday he would have to marry someone--a woman, just so he could produce an heir and continue the royal family’s bloodline.

yet today, he found himself asking the taboo, just right when he and the prince were given time together after so long-- which felt like hundreds of years to jaehyun.

during his time away from the prince, anxiety and insecurity filled jaehyun’s mind. to think someone else was given the privilege to be around the prince just like he used to, spending his time with the prince, and perhaps, doing the things he used to do with the prince as well, all those thoughts drove him to uneasiness.

the images of lee juyeon doing all those things kept flashing on his mind, and jaehyun hated it.

eventually, he found out that his insecurity was not something unreasonable when he overheard the prince one night.

it was one rare moment when jaehyun was allowed to leave his post. as soon as he was granted free time, he made his way to the prince’s place.

and yet, the sight which greeted him as he made his way towards the prince’s chamber was something he wished he never saw. he was passing by the prince’s personal living room when he saw them-the prince lying underneath someone else, emitting moans that used to be heard by jaehyun only.

and that someone else turned out to be lee juyeon. 

he could have stopped them, he could have made their way towards the two and separated them by force, and then took the prince away from lee juyeon.

but, did he even have the rights? that was when jaehyun finally realized that all this time, he was the only one in love, not the prince. and he definitely was not the only one for the prince. 

without making any sort of sound, jaehyun quietly left the place, the sound of younghoon’s moans echoing in his head as he walked away.

the incident became a realization for jaehyun. now he knew that the prince merely used him to satisfy his lust. 

despite knowing that, he still found himself agreeing when younghoon asked him to spend one night with him.

at first, it confused jaehyun. after all, he already had lee juyeon, so why bother requesting for his presence?

in the end, he decided to grant the prince’s request so he could utter the question he had been itching to ask.

he knew it was risky-no, it was a taboo. yet he still gathered the courage to question the prince.

and in the end, the prince’s answer did nothing to satisfy him.

younghoon’s answer made jaehyun realize that perhaps both knights have been trapped in the prince’s little game of love or lust. the beautiful prince got them both--jaehyun and juyeon captivated even with just a brush of his fingertips.

but, jaehyun was not willing to let younghoon win.

that’s how he ended up confronting lee juyeon. one evening, jaehyun invited him for a game of chess. the invitation came off as a surprise for the younger, especially after he discovered the truth about the prince and his former guard.

as the two knights were engaged in the game, nothing but silence filled the room. but the silence lasted no more when jaehyun started speaking. without hesitation, the older knight revealed the truth-- about him and younghoon, and about him knowing what happened between juyeon and their beloved prince.

“right now, you probably think that i hate you, lee juyeon. and you might think that i want to get rid of you” jaehyun casually uttered the words as he moved one of the pawns.

his words caused the younger to frown, things turned nerve racking for juyeon as his mind kept moving back and forth between the game and their conversation.

“but i love younghoon, and i can tell that younghoon fancies you, just like how he has always fancied me.” jaehyun made sure to emphasize the word ‘always’, just so the younger knew that he had been in younghoon’s live longer than he did.

by now, juyeon was too distracted by jaehyun’s words, wondering what’s the older actual intention by having this game and the conversation.

“but, you know what? our beloved prince belongs to no one, and it is gonna remain that way.” jaehyun continued his words as juyeon stayed quiet, the younger was moving his next piece. it was apparent that the younger was having a difficult time to focus on the game. the young knight might be a bright one, but when it came to experiences, jaehyun was at an advantage. 

without even waiting for any respond from the younger, jaehyun began speaking again.

“if younghoon belongs to no one, but still wants us both…..” with a smirk, jaehyun moved the next piece, “then we will grant it for him.”

juyeon was too distracted by the older’s words to even notice that his king had been captured.

and he couldn’t escape.

it was a checkmate.


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> younghoon realized that having both jaehyun and juyeon at the same time was his hidden desire, his wildest dream, something he had never even fantasized yet actually wished for. 
> 
> the prince was the true winner of the game.

kim younghoon had always been the controlling one. being the royal prince, he always got what he wanted. whatever younghoon wished for, younghoon would get it. the only people who had him under control were his parents, the king and queen themselves.

that included how he used to want jaehyun, and how he wanted juyeon. he got them both captivated, just with a brush of his fingertips.

that’s why, never in his life had younghoon expected himself to end up in this situation. there he was, being trapped between his own personal knights- both the current and former ones, in his own chamber.

it all started when he was spending the night with juyeon. it was supposed to be a normal, usual night, juyeon fucking him to the peak of his pleasure, making him feel good with his touches as the younger moved inside him.

jaehyun entering his chamber, especially with no permission, was the last thing he expected to happen that evening. to say that he was flabbergasted was an understatement, especially with the state he was in-- the prince was completely naked, every piece of his clothes were scattered on the floor, his arms were wrapped around juyeon’s neck while the young knight himself had also stripped some of his clothes down, leaving him with trousers only. 

“having an exciting night, my prince?” despite flashing a smile towards the prince, the tone of jaehyun’s voice was cold, it almost sounded threatening.

but younghoon was not scared. after all, he was the prince here, wasn’t he? he was the one in control. he was the one to give orders. he could even punish jaehyun for invading his personal space, his privacy. 

keeping a calm and composed demeanor, he took his arms off juyeon’s shoulder, uncaring about his naked state as he shifted away to face jaehyun, still seated on his spacious bed while the other was standing only a few meters away from the bed.

“and i believe i haven’t granted you any permission to enter my residence tonight, lee jaehyun. you are aware that this is an invasion of my privacy, aren’t you?” 

as younghoon questioned his former knight, their gazes met one another’s. one thing that younghoon couldn’t help but notice was how cold the look in jaehyun’s eyes was. the gaze reflected none of the traits jaehyun had always had, the gentle, warm, and loving jaehyun, who would always give younghoon his everything.

it almost felt like he was looking at a stranger.

a scoff was the response younghoon got. without taking his eyes off jaehyun’s appearance, the prince furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure. was the person standing right in front of him at the moment really lee jaehyun?

“i apologize for that, my prince, but...” jaehyun let out a low chuckle “i remember you told me that i would never need any permission to enter your place- especially this room. after all, we have spent countless nights together, haven’t we…?”

as jaehyun finished off his sentence, his eyes shifted briefly from younghoon’s face to juyeon’s, his voice was lowered, yet he made sure that it was audible enough for both younghoon and juyeon to hear the truth.

not that it was something juyeon hadn’t known. 

“jaehyun, you-” younghoon, who was not aware that the two knights had discovered the truth about him and his little game of love, almost lost his composure. he intended to yell at jaehyun and tell him to get out.

but to his surprise, two strong arms were draped around his waist from behind, pulling him in and holding him firmly.

it was juyeon.

“please calm down, your majesty.” juyeon’s deep voice invaded his ear, causing chills to run down the prince’s spine.

“juyeon, you…” younghoon attempted to get away, yet juyeon’s hold was way too strong. as he did so, jaehyun was already making his way towards the bed, approaching the two men as he stripped himself down with every step he took.

and something inside younghoon was stirred up. 

by the time jaehyun reached the bed, facing younghoon with a warm smile yet still with the cold gaze, the prince had stopped his attempt to struggle against juyeon’s hold.

he was supposed to struggle and escape, wasn’t he? he could escape if he wanted to, he could scream and then have the two knights punished for attempting to violate the royal prince.

yet he didn’t.

that was when younghoon came into realization, that perhaps deep inside, this was his wildest fantasy, and it was so close to coming true.

perhaps he was enjoying the situation the two knights had forced himself into, juyeon’s strong arms secured tightly around him as he’s facing jaehyun, who was now tilting his chin while staring at the prince with a piercing gaze.

“now, my beloved prince.” jaehyun whispered as he licked the prince’s earlobe. “be good and take what we’re going to give you. you love to have the two of us, so why don’t you try having us both at the same time?” 

jaehyun’s words caused younghoon’s heart to beat in a stimulating excitement.

if there was anything that younghoon liked the most about jaehyun, it was his dominance. it was a trait which juyeon didn’t possess, and that reason alone caused him to keep yearning for jaehyun even after having juyeon with him.

even now, instead of finding it as menace, jaehyun’s words roused the desire inside of him.

yes, younghoon wanted this. the prince wanted both jaehyun and juyeon, and he was going to have it, right here, right now.

he might know nothing about love, yet he was filled with wants, so much wants.

and so he nodded his head, draping his arms around jaehyun’s bare shoulder as he pulled the other closer.

“i promise i will be good, jaehyun,” a smile appeared on the prince’s lips, all hesitance gone as he gazed at jaehyun just before he looked over his shoulder to face juyeon “and i will be good to you too, juyeon.”

\---

despite having agreed to jaehyun’s plan, juyeon still had doubts stirring inside him. 

“you can take him first, i would like to see how he reacts as you fuck him” the older knight ordered the younger so casually as he withdrew his fingers from the prince’s now loosened hole. meanwhile, the prince himself was heard mewling at the sudden loss of the digits.

juyeon, who had been keeping his arms around younghoon’s slender waist during the whole preparation finally loosened his hold, turning younghoon’s body around and make him get down on all fours.

as he did so, juyeon was still not sure why he agreed to this in the first place. questions and doubts continued to occupy his mind even as he aligned his manhood right behind the prince’s entrance.

perhaps deep inside, juyeon wanted to take revenge on the prince. he wanted to get back at the prince, he wanted to hurt him for playing around with his heart.

but, could he even call it as revenge with how the prince was enjoying the whole situation? he guessed not.

despite all the questions lingering in his head, juyeon carried on with his action.

“i’m putting it in now, your majesty” even with the disappointment he had towards younghoon, he still couldn’t bring himself to be rough on him. lee juyeon, after all, had always been the gentle one. even gentler than jaehyun, something younghoon had to admit.

with a push of his hips, the young knight finally entered younghoon, earning a moan from the prince. meanwhile, jaehyun kept his gaze fixed on the two, watching how the younger knight took the prince so carefully.

“is it good?” as he continued to watch them, jaehyun reached forward to stroke the prince’s hair. younghoon, who had been pressing his cheek against the bed sheet since juyeon began entering him, lifted his head up just a little so he could take a look at jaehyun’s face.

he then met with jaehyun’s cold gaze once again.

“i-it’s goo- ahh...” younghoon couldn’t help but stutter, his words were cut off by his own moan as he felt juyeon moving, pushing his cock deeper inside the tightness that was younghoon’s.

the way younghoon reacted caused jaehyun to let out a low chuckle. 

“you are enjoying it, aren’t you? surely you can take another one.”

the prince widened his eyes upon hearing jaehyun’s next sentence. the tone of his voice alone was menacing and younghoon couldn’t help but worry about what’s to come next.

"j-jaehy-", younghoon's attempt to speak failed as jaehyun suddenly grabbed him by the cheeks. without warning, the knight forced his lips apart before pushing his length into the prince’s warm cavern. the sudden intrusion caused younghoon to choke out a moan, his hand gripping on the silky bed sheet tightly. it took him a few moments to get adjusted to jaehyun’s presence inside his mouth.

not to mention that the way juyeon began picking up his pace was not helping at all. the younger’s grip on his waist was tightened as a groan was heard from behind. 

“fuck- younghoon…” without even noticing, juyeon already got lost in the feeling of having younghoon’s tight walls around his cock, all manner of address gone as he thrusted his hips into the prince’s tight ass.

moans were the only response heard from younghoon as he engulfed jaehyun’s length, sucking the tip of his cock intensely, sometimes rolling his tongue up and down the base.

as the two knights continued to take him, the pleasure became overwhelming for younghoon. he could not deny it any longer, to have both men taking him at the same time, the feeling alone was a pure bliss. to him. the current situation was truly his hidden, wildest dream, something he had never even fantasized yet actually wished for. 

“fuck-” juyeon cursed once again as the tip of his cock grazed against the prince’s spot by accident, distracting younghoon away from his thoughts as his fingernails digged into younghoon’s skin. 

“i’m- i’m close, younghoon…” the youngest’s voice sounded huskier than it usually was, and somehow the prince found it arousing.

younghoon could feel juyeon’s length grew in size, it was so apparent that the younger man was close to coming. he would call out juyeon’s name had his mouth was not too full with jaehyun’s cock.

with one final thrust, the youngest finally reached his climax, spurting his cum inside younghoon’s tight hole. the feeling of juyeon’s cum filling him earned a high pitched moan from the prince. his neglected cock was throbbing as it was pressed against the mattress, his precum drenching the silk material.

he looked up at jaehyun--who kept thrusting his cock inside the prince’s mouth, with pleading eyes, as if begging to grant him a release.

to his surprise, jaehyun suddenly yanked his hair, the tip of his manhood reached the back of younghoon’s throat. the action didn’t only take the prince aback, but also juyeon- who was still coming down from his high. 

all the prince could do was moan as he tried his best to take jaehyun’s huge shaft, almost gagging as his childhood friend slammed his hips mercilessly, the length continuously hit the deepest part of his mouth. the only comfort he received at the moment was juyeon’s warm and big palm against the skin of his stomach, his warm seeds remain inside him as the younger had yet to pull out.

“yes, that’s so good, younghoon- ah, fuck. you are so-” with a grunt, jaehyun finally reached his climax as well, spilling his seeds all over the prince’s mouth. as the man made no move to pull out, younghoon had no choice but to swallow them all. 

the bitter taste of jaehyun’s cum made younghoon grimace. it was the first for the prince, because never once did jaehyun take him by his mouth, and neither did juyeon.

but the current jaehyun was different. 

when jaehyun finally pulled out of younghoon’s mouth, his gaze was fixed on the prince’s face, cupping his cheek gently. at the same time, juyeon also made a move to withdraw his cock. both the knights’ action elicited a frustrated moan from younghoon, his eyes brimming with tears as his hand made its way to jaehyun’s thigh, grabbing it firmly. 

“please…” younghoon’s voice finally came out, making both knights pay full attention to him. “,i need to…. ngh…” by now, the prince was literally begging as he rubbed his untouched yet drenched cock against the silk bed sheet. 

that action alone was enough to show how desperate he was to be touched, how desperate he was for a release.

it was also enough to arouse both of the knights once again.

as he continued to writhe onto the bed sheet, younghoon suddenly felt himself being moved by jaehyun, his legs were spread open as the knight placed him on his lap.

at the same time, jaehyun already began pushing his cock into younghoon’s tightness.

“j-jaehyun- ahh!” younghoon widened his eyes in surprise, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. the feeling of having juyeon’s cum combined with jaehyun’s manhood inside him was something strange. it was definitely a whole new experience for the prince.

yet he didn’t dislike it.

“lee juyeon, do it.” as jaehyun started moving inside him, younghoon suddenly heard the man ordering the younger knight. younghoon intended to question the other, yet a moan was the one emitted from him when he felt jaehyun angling his hips towards his spot.

and suddenly, younghoon felt juyeon’s naked chest pressed against his bare back, his long fingers sneakily made their way to wrap around younghoon’s neglected cock.

“a-ahh..” by now, younghoon was sandwiched between the two. his throbbing manhood finally received the touch he had longer for. 

as if having his fingers around the prince’s cock was not enough, juyeon began rubbing his cum drenched length against the prince’s bare ass. the bold action surprised the two older men, younghoon reacted by whimpering pleasantly , while jaehyun looked rather unamused since it darted the prince’s attention away from him, even for just a brief moment.

right, this was younghoon’s desire. all the touches he received, the way jaehyun moved inside him, as well as the feeling of juyeon’s length rubbing against him. each action brought out every kind of pleasure he didn’t know he needed, and younghoon wanted nothing but more of it.

“m-more…” the prince blurted out amidst of moans as he began moving in sync with both jaehyun’s and juyeon’s movements, the roll of his hips allowed him to meet with juyeon’s length every time he moved backward and the tip of jaehyun’s cock would brush against his sweet spot again and again every time he moved forward, his insides were slippery with juyeon’s semen. 

meanwhile, juyeon had not stopped moving his fingers around the prince’s leaking cock even just for a moment, his rough palm moved up and down the base, his thumb pumping and pressing on the tip, causing more precum to leak out.

amidst all that, jaehyun’s pace had also been intensified. he pounded his cock deeper as he groaned at the tightness, his lips were pressed on the prince’s nipple, sucking and licking the sensitive bud. 

the pleasure took over the three of them, the room was filled with no other sounds than moans and groans.

eventually, younghoon was driven to oversensitivity. unable to hold it any longer, he finally reached his final drive, his whole body quivered, his head thrown back against juyeon’s shoulder as he spilled his cum all over juyeon’s broad palm as well as jaehyun’s and his own stomach. 

the two knights soon joined him in the peak of pleasure. as juyeon came one more time, he painted the prince’s back with white. jaehyun reached his second peak at the same time as juyeon did, filling younghoon to the brim, making the prince full with both his cum and juyeon’s.

at the end of the day, the prince was still the true winner of the game. 

he got his desire fulfilled, captivating both knights under his fingertips.

kim younghoon had gotten both lee jaehyun and lee juyeon checkmated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter: @milbbangjyu


End file.
